La Peur
by Dinou
Summary: Harry face à la peur oneshot


**Harry Potter**

**La peur**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance

**Résumé **: Harry face à la peur

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les autres fans. Merci de ne pas m'attaquer en justice.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette fic à toutes les personnes qui m'aident et me soutiennent dans mes fics HP ! je vous adore !

**Note de l'auteur** : en ce moment j'ai l'inspiration sur HP, mais quelque chose de bien. C'est mon premier Harry/Ginny, avec un peu de Ron/Hermione en sous entendu, en espérant que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

- « Harry ? » m'appele Ginny.

Tu plantes ton regard dans le mien. Je peux y lire de l'incompréhension. Moi aussi je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi. De quoi puis je bien avoir peur nom d'une chouette ? J'ai fait face à des choses beaucoup plus effrayantes par le passé tout de même.

D'ailleurs, quand je regarde en arrière, je vois que je suis allé de surprise en surprise pendant toute mon adolescence, trouvant des éléments sur mon passé et mes parents avec parcimonie. J'ai découvert à onze ans que j'étais un sorcier mondialement connu et que mes parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture mais assassiner par Voldemort pour me protéger.

Je me suis battu contre Voldemort pendant de nombreuses années. Apparemment me prendre mes parents n'était pas assez pour lui… J'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux celui que je considérais comme un père… Sirius… jamais je ne t'oublierai… Puis le professeur Dumbeldore nous a quitté… mon mentor à rejoint mes parents et mon parrain… j'espère qu'ils sont ensemble tous les quatre et qu'ils sont fiers de moi…

Et puis en ce qui concerne l'effrayant de chez « ça fou vraiment la trouille de chez ça fou la trouille » j'ai vu plus qu'il en fallait avec Ron et Hermione. J'ai vu mes deux meilleurs amis se disputer pendant des années avant d'admettre ce qui les poussait à la dispute : leur amour. Je les ai vu se déclarer leur flamme en pleine bataille contre des mangemorts, la peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime sens s'être déclaré les a fait se décider. Ensuite je les ai vu se marier… Mais vu leurs caractères respectifs plutôt explosifs, ça fiche la frousse parfois.

Mais tout va pour le mieux pour eux. Et ça va encore mieux depuis la naissance de leur premier enfant : un petit garçon très roux et très curieux de tout, au plus grand damne de son père.

Le moment le plus effrayant de ma vie fut bien sûr le jour où j'ai du combattre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Tout le monde savait que personne d'autre ne pouvait se battre à ma place contre Voldemort, c'était entre lui et moi. Pourtant d'une certaine manière je n'aie jamais été seul : j'avais l'impression que mes parents m'aidaient, je voyais mes deux meilleurs amis, Ginny et d'autres se battrent bec et ongle contre les mangemorts me permettant ainsi de me préoccuper que du mage noir.

J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas vivant, mais la grande force de l'amour de mes proches me permit de trouver en moi ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre à jamais Voldemort.

Mais je me sentais mal… j'avais ôté la vie à quelqu'un… même si c'était Voldemort… j'avais l'impression d'une certaine manière de ne pas valoir mieux que lui à ce moment… Il me fallut donc du temps et toute ta patience ma Ginny pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas la choix… sa mort n'était pas une option, de toute façon c'était lui ou moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment compris que sa mort était un bienfait, surtout quand je te vois, Ginny, auprès de moi, me donnant amour et soutien quoi qu'il arrive.

Tu m'as aidé à ne prendre la grosse tête. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'une vie pleine de lauriers et de louanges à mon égard, mais d'une vie simple, où je pourrais utiliser mon expérience pour faire comprendre aux plus jeunes ce qui s'est passé. C'est pourquoi je suis devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Et je crois que la malédiction que Voldemort avait jeté sur ce poste est définitivement levée car j'enseigne dans cette école depuis quatre ans maintenant, toujours sous la direction du professeur MacGonagall.

Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, ma vie s'embellit de jour en jour. J'ai, pendant la recherche des horcruxes, décidé de ne plus me priver de l'amour de la femme qui hantait mes rêves… ma Ginny… Il m'a fallu du temps néanmoins pour te demander ta main… plus de deux ans après que je t'ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi deux ans après la dernière bataille…. Elle a été patiente ma volcanique rouquine. Mais à partir du moment de ma demande, tout s'est enchaîné très vite : trois mois plus tard nous passions devant l'autel et lors de notre nuit de noce nous avons mis en route notre premier enfant.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai détesté mon travail à Poudlard. Il me prenait trop de temps alors que je voulais rester auprès de toi à chaque seconde. Je voulais voir à chaque seconde ton ventre s'arrondir. Tu as dit sentir cette angoisse mon amour, alors tu es partie parler au professeur MacGonagall, et elle t'a permise de venir t'installer dans mes appartements dans Poudlard alors que tu en étais à ton quatrième mois de grossesse. Quelle surprise tu m'as faite quand je suis rentré ce soir là dans mes appartements et que je t'ai vue endormie sur le canapé, une légère couverture sur toi, tes mains délicatement posées sur ton ventre quelque peu rebondi… Tu étais si paisible, si belle…

Je me souviens encore de l'entrée fracassante de Dobby pour me souhaiter bonsoir, mais tu as été tellement surprise que tu t'es réveillée en sursaut et que tu as failli tomber du canapé…

Cinq mois plus tard, aujourd'hui, je suis à l'infirmerie du collège et je ne parviens pas à faire les quelques pas qui me séparent de notre enfant. Tu as passé quatorze heures en travail pour mettre au monde le fruit de notre amour. Mais je suis paralysé… la peur me saisit et ne semble pas vouloir me quitter…

- « Harry ? » m'appelle tu de nouveau.

Tu commence à avoir peur, je le sens au son de ta voix. Ma chérie… qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? pourquoi mon corps refuse de bouger ?

- « Harry, je t'en prie viens ! » me dis tu alors que tes yeux se remplissent de larmes. « Tu ne veux pas prendre notre fils dans tes bras ? »

- « Ginny, s'il lui arrivait ce qui m'est arrivé ? » dis je alors. « Serai je là pour lui quand il en aura besoin ? »

Tes yeux me disent que tu as compris la peur qui me tenaille le cœur : j'ai peur que quelqu'un me sépare… nous sépare… de ce petit bonhomme comme mes parents et moi avons été séparés… Tu semble te calmer alors que ma peur ne fait qu'augmenter maintenant que je te l'ai avoué.

- « Harry, notre fils ne fait l'objet d'aucune prophétie aux dernières nouvelles… le mage noir n'existe plus…. Et nous ne sommes pas tes parents… nous serons toujours là pour notre fils quoi qu'il arrive. » dis tu en essayant de te lever.

C'est alors que je te vois grimacer quand tu te lève que je reprends enfin possession de mon corps : je cours près de toi pour que tu prennes appuie sur moi.

Tu pose ta petite main sur ma joue et ton regard empli d'amour m'apaise. Tu prend une de mes mains dans la tienne et tu me tire vers le berceau où notre petit garçon s'agite et commence à se faire entendre. Je tourne la tête vers toi, affolé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais tu ne bouge pas, tu me regarde et tu attend que je réagisse… tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter longtemps ses pleurs… mon cœur se serre alors qu'il commence à sangloter… demandant des bras pour se sentir mieux…

Finalement j'y arrive, je me penche au dessus de notre fils et je le prends avec beaucoup de précautions dans mes bras… Il s'apaise et je souris comme un bienheureux, et toi ça te fait rire…

- « Tu seras un bon père Harry, n'aie pas peur. » dis tu alors que tu te rallonge sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon fils, je serai toujours auprès de toi. » dis je tout bas à mon fils alors qu'il ouvrait ses petits yeux pour planter son regard dans le mien alors que ma Ginny s'endormait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

**Fin.**

Voilà, en ce moment je donne dans l'émotion, je sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'arrive pourtant rien de spécial ! J'espère que ça vous a plu un petit peu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en dites !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
